Together Tonight
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: Yukari and her boyfriend share an apartment, and things get heated... and she underestimates his tongue. [Smut]


**A/N: One of my older fics, but given it's my sole Vocaloid fic thus far, and how baren the fandom is with F/M lemons, I feel obligated to contribute.**

* * *

**Together Tonight**

_Shhhhhh~_

The sound of running water was clearly audible throughout the quaint apartment, muffled by the apartment walls but not eliminating it entirely. The apartment itself was somewhat higher-end, with ivory walls and chocolate-brown carpets, minus the bedroom – where the walls were a lavish purple and the carpet a pretty pink.

He sighed, laying back on the girly bed – also following the theme of purple and pink – and debated whether or not it was worth getting off his ass to find the TV remote, eyeing the flat-screen TV on the other side of the room with annoyance. He was clad in a pair of black boxers and a loose white shirt, his monochrome clothing at odds with the girly room. A room designed by his girlfriend, Yuzuki Yukari.

He met Yukari at a concert. Her concert, actually. He had a VIP pass, decided on a whim to go backstage to the meet-and-greet, and the two hit it off pretty quickly. Little things like similar likes, hobbies and sense of humour. They exchanged numbers and met up a few weeks later, then a few weeks after that, and so on – and a little over a year later, he mustered up the confidence to ask her out. Since then they'd been dating and living together in their humble little apartment, away from prying eyes.

The sound of the shower stopping drew his attention. Half a minute later, Yukari opened the door to their shared bedroom and entered, clad in nothing but a white towel wrapped around her torso and ending at her knees, her long lilac hair falling behind her.

''Stop staring.'' Yukari pouted at him, prompting him to roll his eyes and look away... before immediately staring at her when her back was turned.

Yukari let the towel quietly drop, raking through her drawers and pulling out a pair of white panties and a lilac babydoll-nightgown with a purple trim. She hastily slipped the loose-fitting clothing on, her nightgown barely reaching her stomach and revealing a pleasing amount of stomach, and her panties hugged her butt nicely.

The purple-haired singer turned towards him, glaring lightly when she noticed he was staring. In response he looked away, whistling innocently.

''You perv.'' Yukari muttered, though there was no heat in her voice.

She crawled onto the bed and made her way to his side, snuggling up against him. He wrapped an arm around her slim shoulders and pulled her close, smelling the scent of her bubblegum shampoo and strawberry soap. Her body was warm and still slightly wet from her shower, yet that didn't deter him in the slightest; he didn't care if he got wet. Her body, while lacking in 'assets', was beautiful in its own way.

They laid there for a minute, just basking in each other's embrace, before Yukari looked around. ''Where's the remote?''

''...over there, I think.'' He said, nodding towards the end of the bed, a small table just out of sight.

''You tell me this just when I get comfy.'' Yukari sighed lightly, shifting out of his grip and lazily crawling towards the end of the bed.

He stared, getting a plentiful view of her pert ass as she crawled, her lower lips outlined by her underwear. Her panties were a size too small, hugging her rear while accentuating her smooth-looking butt. He felt something in him stir at the sight, becoming aroused at the sight of his girlfriend's ass, and before he even consciously realised it he was already moving.

''E-Eh?'' Yukari squeaked, blushing scarlet when she felt his hands land on her butt. She shuddered as he squeezed her ass, groping and massaging the soft skin. ''S-Stop that...''

He didn't reply, rubbing her ass affectionately and leaning down, kissing her lower back. Yukari shifted slightly, whining as he started peppering her back with wet kisses and trailed them down to her butt, hooking his fingers under the waistband of her thin white panties and pulling them down her thighs. Yukari blushed as she was exposed, staring at the blanket in front of her as her boyfriend worked his magic.

She mewled as he planted a wet kiss on her ass, trailing down her thighs before switching to the other cheek, kissing it lovingly and peppering her thigh with more kisses. He repeated the process several times, slowly turning her on with his ministrations.

His aim went north, trailing his lips up her back and pushing her short nightgown up until he was kissing her shoulder-blades, sending pleasant shivers through her. She bit her lip as she felt his swelling dick, hidden in his boxers, press against her butt while he spooned her. His lips moved up to her neck, planting a wet kiss on the back of her neck while his hands roamed over her stomach, tickling her with how gentle his touch was, ghosting over her skin.

One of his hands went up to her small breasts, tenderly cupping one and gently groping it, rubbing his thumb over her nipple. His other hand slipped down to her pussy, ghosting over her lower lips and rubbing gently – not hard enough to get her off, but gentle enough to tease. Yukari groaned into the bed as he touched her slit, fingers delicately trailing between her lips but not penetrating her.

Finally he ceased his teasing, if only for a moment. He pulled his lips off her neck and sat back, moving his hands to her hips and pushing at her hips. Yukari blushed brightly, taking the hint and rolling onto her back, exposing her petite body to his gaze.

''Haah... p... pervert...'' Yukari muttered breathlessly.

He smirked slightly, reaching down and touching her slit with one finger, her wetness evident. ''You're one to talk.''

She pouted and glared at him petulantly. He chuckled lightly, crawling between her legs and kissing her stomach. Yukari shuddered as he slowly trailed kisses up to her breasts, wrapping his lips around her right nipple while his other hand came up to grope the left, rubbing the pink nub between two fingers.

Yukari's legs bucked as pleasure danced along her nerves, his stomach rubbing against her bare pussy as he laid between her slim legs, toying with her breasts. Each breath was a challenge as her breasts tingled delightfully, shy moans slipping past her lips.

''Ah...'' Yukari mewled, shivering as his tongue traced circles around her nipple.

He pulled back from her breasts, giving her the chance to breathe as he slid down until he came face-to-face with her weeping slit. He gently planted a kiss on her pussy and made her hips buck before he changed targets, kissing the insides of her thighs and her pelvis, dragging his tongue along her smooth thighs and teasing her as she desperately waited for him to move onto her flower. She didn't have to wait long.

''M-Mm!'' Yukari moaned cutely, gripping the bed covers beneath her as he kissed her pussy again, dragging his tongue along her lower lips tantalisingly slowly.

He peppered her slit with affectionate kisses intermingled by long licks of his tongue. He leaned in, his breath brushing against her pussy before he shoved his tongue inside, eliciting a startled gasp from the songstress as she felt it wiggle around inside her pussy, sending bolts of hot pleasure racing through her.

Yukari moaned lewdly, reaching down and threading her fingers through his hair as he ate her out. Her panties were still around her knees, keeping her from spreading her legs fully. Her chest rose and fell as she gasped in air, mewling as he lightly kissed her lower lips before resuming his tongue-fucking, eagerly lapping up the honey that leaked onto his tongue. His hands stayed on her hips, stopping her from wriggling away before he lifted his left hand and rubbed small circles on her clit, sending renewed bolts of pleasure through her.

''A-AH~!'' Yukari cried out from the shocking pleasure, her pelvic muscles twisting. ''O-Oh-! I... oh~!''

He hummed, sending vibrations rushing through her pussy and tipping her over the edge. With a sharp cry she climaxed, gripping his hair tightly and cumming on his tongue, her honey leaking out onto his waiting tongue as he gladly lapped up her juices.

''Ohhh...'' Yukari groaned dazedly, twitching.

He pulled back, chuckling at the sight of her. Foreplay wasn't anything new to them – while they had never actually had sex yet, they'd toyed with each other for months. He had gotten to know all her weak points intimately, and she learned how to get him to climax with nothing but her mouth in less than a few minutes.

Stifling his amusement he pulled her panties off her legs and leaned over her until their faces were next to each other, kissing her on the lips affectionately. Yukari mewled into his mouth, wrapping one arm around his neck... while the other slipped down to his boxers, tenderly massaging his rock-hard dick.

''Put... it in...'' Yukari murmured quietly, pulling back from the kiss for breath.

''You sure?''

The songstress blushed, looking away bashfully. ''Y-Yeah, I am... w-we've been going out for a while now... s-so it's fine...''

He smiled, capturing her lips in another loving kiss. Her hand deftly undid the buttons on his boxers, letting his shaft slide out, twitching eagerly. He lowered his body until he was lightly pressing against her, his cock rubbing against her soaked pussy and earning a soft moan from the singer. He reached down with his free hand, angling his dick and pressing it against her pussy – before rolling his hips forwards, pushing inside her virgin pussy.

''Mmph!'' Yukari moaned loudly into his mouth, her body tensing up.

He groaned in reply, holding back the urge to thrust as her inner walls clenched around his twitching cock, the feeling unlike anything he'd ever felt. After a few long moments she relaxed slightly, breaking off from the kiss and giving him a dazed nod. He rocked his hips back and forth, slowly inching his dick deeper into Yukari's tight pussy until their pelvises met, his entire length buried inside her.

Leaning back, he rested his hands on her hips and started thrusting, eliciting a mutual moan as pleasure shot through them, doubly so for the still-sensitive Yukari. He speared into her pussy with growing speed as she relaxed completely, their pelvises slapping together as he pounded into her eagerly.

''A-Ah~!'' Yukari cried out blissfully, looking at him through half-lidded eyes. ''M-More~!''

He grunted his assent, rolling his hips against hers and driving his cock deep into her weeping pussy. Her honey dribbled down his throbbing cock, letting it slam into her slick pussy with increasing ease and making her hips lift off the bed from the force. His hands shifted to her smooth ass, holding her lower half up while he pounded into her and electrifying her nerves with the change of angle.

''Haah~!'' The songstress exhaled, biting her lip to restrain her blissful moans.

He groaned lowly as her pussy tightened around his shaft, the primal urge to cum bubbling in his pelvis. The very idea of cumming inside her was a huge turn-on, despite the fact he didn't want to finish before she did.

With that in mind he took Yukari by surprise, suddenly pulling out of her quivering pussy and picking her up, eliciting a gasp of surprise from the songstress. He sat back on the bed, his back against the wall and rested her on his lap, impaling Yukari on his cock.

''Mm!'' Yukari moaned lewdly, shifting so her knees were on either side of him before lifting her hips, only to drop back down and impale herself again.

With lustful determination Yukari rode his cock, her pussy squeezing his dick as she lifted her hips up only to lower them again, the exertion turning her on more. His hands rested on her hips, helping her bouncing and groping her cute ass at the same time.

Yukari moaned, feeling his cock throb inside her pussy as she rode it, biting her lip in a weak attempt to stall her moans – to no avail. Her shoulders curled in on herself each time she dropped down on his dick, a jolt of pleasure shooting through her and making her pelvis burn with lust, tempting her with an orgasm.

She shuddered, laying her hands on his shoulders and bucking her hips, riding his dick more desperately, more passionately. She arched her back and rolled her hips, nearly letting his dick slide out only for her pussy to engulf his shaft again, and the process repeated itself – the looming danger of slipping out of her pussy only serving to turn both of them on further, neither wanting to stop moving for even a second lest they cum early.

''Nn... I can't...'' Yukari panted, grinding her hips against his. ''Ahh... I'm gonna cum soon... _Mm...!_''

''Go ahead...'' He grunted, bucking his hips to meet her thrusts.

Yukari didn't have the breath to argue, too busy gasping it in as she struggled to hold back her inevitable orgasm, the burning growing more and more prominent in her pelvis, making her mind hazy and focusing entirely on the cock inside her, on every little twitch and throb it made as her pussy tightened around it. Her lover groaned, and the sound was all it took to finally tip her over the edge.

''AH~! O-O-OHH~!'' Yukari cried, her whole body tensing up as her orgasm ripped through her, making her mind go blank.

Her boyfriend groaned as her pussy clenched around his throbbing cock, her honey gushing around it and bringing him to climax. He pulled her all the way down his shaft, burrowing into her pussy and cumming inside her, pumping spurt after spurt of cum into her depths.

Nearly fifteen seconds passed before he came down from his high, going slack against the wall. Yukari came down a few seconds later, collapsing against him and pressing his head into her collarbone, his warm breath brushing against her flawless skin. Aftershocks rushed through her, making her body twitch and shudder, inner walls coiling and uncoiling around his semi-hard cock.

After a minute she lifted her hips off his cock, letting it slip out of her and resting against him, simply catching her breath.

Of course, the feeling of Yukari's petite body against his was enough to get him turned on again.

''H-Huh?!'' Yukari yelped as he suddenly pushed her off him. She landed on her stomach, groaning into the blankets when his hands landed on her ass, massaging her butt. ''Again...?''

''Sorry...'' He apologised, though didn't sound particularly sorry.

Yukari huffed quietly, blushing and burying her face into the blanket, her ass in the air. ''F-Fine... just make sure... to make me... feel good too... okay?''

''Got it.'' He gladly agreed, planting a kiss on the back of her neck – making her shudder – before he lined his cock up with her leaking pussy, and thrusting inside.

''Mmn!'' Yukari cried out, the sound muffled by the bed.

Without reservation he started pounding into her, slamming his entire length into her pussy with enough force to jerk her forwards slightly, a sharp cry of pleasure slipping past her lips. He stuffed her full with every thrust, his dick twitching powerfully inside her as her pussy spasmed around his shaft, still recovering from her earlier orgasms.

He spooned over her, his thrusts short but fast as he rammed into her. He reached down, fingers digging into her small but alluring breasts, eliciting a cry of surprise from Yukari. He buried his head between her shoulder-blades, sloppily kissing and dragging his tongue along her peachy skin, sending shivers through her.

Yukari mewled, gripping the bed tightly to the point it hurt her fingers, yet the pain only made it feel better in a twisted way. Wet slapping reached her ears as he plunged into her, bottoming out inside her while her inner walls tightened around his cock lovingly, drawing out the leftover cum in his dick and drawing him closer to his second orgasm.

''Yukari...'' He groaned, pulling back briefly – only to grab her arms, pulling her upper body back and eliciting a gasp of surprise from the songstress.

''Ah!'' Yukari cried out, hanging her head and letting her arms be pulled back, her back arching towards her boyfriend as he pounded into her. ''T-Too good~!''

He bent towards her and she tilted her head, meeting his lips in a passionate kiss, parting a second later to gasp in air before they kissed once more. It was too hot; her body was burning up, she felt like she was going to explode from all the pleasure. He wasn't far behind, groaning into her mouth as he slammed into her inviting pussy, bottoming out and stirring her up with ease.

He released one of her arms, letting it flop uselessly forwards, and instead groped her left breast. Yukari moaned cutely, panting raggedly as he aggressively fondled her tit. He rolled her nipple between his thumb and index finger, driving her crazy to the point she bucked her hips back against his powerful thrusts, hungry for any and all pleasure he could give her.

''Yukari...'' He groaned, leaning back and pounding into her wildly, his pelvis burning with desire while her inner walls clenched around his sensitive cock repeatedly.

Yukari whined, hanging her head and moaning lewdly, shaking her hips lustfully. Her orgasm was bubbling to the surface, her muscles coiling and tensing up, a desperate primal rush flowing through her. She felt like she was full of energy, her body spasming and thrashing as he plunged into her tingling pussy, before the mind-numbing pleasure reached its peak.

''O-Oh~! C-Cu- Mm~!'' Yukari cried, slipping out of his grip and letting her upper body flop onto the bed, spasming wildly as she climaxed.

He groaned, her inner walls tightening around his throbbing cock and tipping him over the edge. He slammed his hips against her several strong times before unloading inside her, moaning throatily as he shot ropes of cum inside her spasming pussy.

''Ah...'' Yukari mewled dazedly, her voice muffled by the bed.

In response he wordlessly grunted, spooning her warm body as he caught his breath. After a long minute he pulled out, eliciting a whimper of disappointment from Yukari as she was left empty, cum leaking out of her pussy. He laid on the bed next to her, wrapping an arm around her stomach and pulling her next to him, basking in the afterglow.

''That...'' Yukari panted, ''...felt better... than I... imagined...''

''Yeah...'' He agreed, lazily kissing the back of her neck.

''Nn...'' She groaned, rocking her hips tiredly and rubbing her butt against his dick. ''How... are you... still hard...?''

''Because you're... so cute.'' He replied easily.

Yukari huffed, too busy catching her breath to be embarrassed. ''Then... what are you... waiting for?''

He grinned tiredly, reaching down and lifting one ass cheek up – before pushing his hips forth and sliding his cock back into her pussy.

''Ah~... you pervert...''

[END]


End file.
